


Caught you looking [I didn't mind] 回应（托尼视角）

by asadeseki



Series: Staring/视奸 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Staring, class, steve doesn't mind, tony is kind of a creeper, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asadeseki/pseuds/asadeseki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>托尼日常上课（AKA：视奸史蒂夫）的一天。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught you looking [I didn't mind] 回应（托尼视角）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_City](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_City/gifts).
  * A translation of [Caught you looking [I didn't mind]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421899) by [Red_City](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_City/pseuds/Red_City). 



 

虽然他们上课没有固定的座位表，但托尼还是每天都坐在同一个地方：最后一排，离门口三张座位，从这个角度正好能看见第二排离门口两张座位的桌子。足够近，又不会近得太明显，不在正后方，又不会让那个人发现他在偷窥。噢对，没错，他是在偷窥。

 

史蒂夫·罗杰斯每天也坐在同一个地方：第二排，离门口两张座位。托尼每天都注视着他。他记得史蒂夫穿过的每一件外套，每一件衬衫的领子样式，理发前后头发盖过耳尖的长度，还知道他在思考时喜欢用指节轻叩大腿。托尼记得他的个人档案，他的手写字体，他最喜欢的铅笔，手机震动时他瞥向书包的样子。托尼精通“视奸史蒂夫”这门艺术，而史蒂夫永远也不会发现。偶尔有一次，史蒂夫回头撞上托尼的视线，托尼淡漠地看了他一眼又移开目光，装作在看黑板或者老师。每当托尼鼓起勇气重新看向他的时候，金发男已经转过身了。

 

今天也是如此。托尼坐在老位子，史蒂夫走进教室坐下，拿出他最喜欢的铅笔（说真的，这玩意儿还能撑多久？），往后靠在椅背上。老师开始讲课，托尼开始视奸。

 

天气很暖和，史蒂夫穿了一件样式简单的深蓝色T恤（托尼的最爱之一），没有穿外套。托尼的目光顺着他肩膀的线条，滑向他的后颈，最终落到他脸部的轮廓——

 

——然后，撞进一双天蓝色的眼睛。史蒂夫正看着他。

 

托尼红着脸迅速低头。史蒂夫盯着他看了多久？他知道托尼一直在偷看他，用目光丈量他身上每一寸吗？

 

托尼大着胆子抬头瞥去，觉得史蒂夫应该已经像以前一样转过身去了。但他没有。史蒂夫的眼神正紧紧锁着他。他好像不是很生气——事实上，他看起来很好奇。托尼这次没有移开视线。

 

史蒂夫嘴角扬起温柔的笑意，托尼意识到自己正不受控制地咧嘴笑起来。史蒂夫慢慢转身，眼睛却停留在托尼身上，两人眼神交缠许久。在转过身的最后一刹那，他眨了眨眼。

 

托尼的脸依旧红得要烧起来，但他接下来都没有挪开眼睛。每隔几分钟，史蒂夫都会向后瞥一眼，好像是在确认托尼是否还在看他，然后他脸上的笑意更浓了。

 

铃声响起的时候，托尼像往常一样飞快地整理书包冲出教室，但是手腕被拉住了。史蒂夫轻轻地握住他，手掌温暖有力。他对着托尼眯起眼睛笑了。

 

“嘿，”他说。

 

“呃，嗨，”托尼回道。干脆利落。

 

“我不知道你有没有注意听讲，”史蒂夫挑眉，托尼羞窘地别过头，“老师说下次小组活动要找搭档。你有兴趣吗？”

 

“兴趣？对你吗？当然有。啊——我是说，好的，小组搭档。没问题。听起来不错。”

 

史蒂夫看起来正强忍着笑意。托尼不知所措，他现在就像个白痴。

 

“好的，太好了。明天我会坐过来，我们可以好好讨论一下。”

 

“好。”

 

虽然他们上课没有固定的座位表，但托尼还是每天都坐在同一个地方：最后一排，离门口三张座位。现在史蒂夫坐在他身边，最后一排，离门口两张座位。课桌下，他们十指相扣。托尼依旧注视着史蒂夫。史蒂夫会带着笑意回应他。

 

 

-FIN-

 

 

 


End file.
